Timeline
This is the Timeline of all major events and happenings in the Horizon Zero Dawn universe. All dates are in Anno Domini (AD). Other date formats will be in parentheses. 21st Century 2013 :December 12 - Ted Faro is born. 2020 :March 11 - Elisabet Sobeck born in Carson City, Nevada, USA. 2031 :Ted Faro enrolls in the University of California Los Angeles and majors in Business. 2033 :Ted Faro drops out of UCLA to found Faro Automated Solutions. :Elisabeth Sobeck enrolls in Stanford University with a Bachelor of Science in Experimental Physics and Computer Science. 2040 :Elisabet Sobeck obtains her Ph.D in Robotics and Artificial Intelligence Design at Carnegie-Mellon University. :Elisabet Sobeck joins Faro Automated Solutions as a Junior Scientist. 2045 :The United States Air Force is mentioned by this point to be 60-70% automated. USAF Academy at Colorado Springs was offering a 300-level class on "Age of Human Airpower". 2042 :Elisabet Sobeck becomes FAS's Chief Scientist at the age of 22. :The "Claw-Back" decade - Faro Automated Solutions begin marketing a series of environmentally friendly robot systems to help environmental cleanup and detoxification efforts. 2048 :FAS opens its military technology branch. :Elisabet Sobeck quits FAS in protest to its move from green robotics to automated defense systems. 2049 :Elisabet Sobeck founds Miriam Technologies with an emphasis on green robotics. Relations with Ted Faro deteriorate and marks the beginning of a series of lawsuits from Faro to Sobeck. 2051 :The SyzygyEast nuclear disaster occur after the region is rocked by a series of earthquakes. Dr. Susanne Alpert was part of the SyzygyEast response team that were unable to prevent the irradiation from rendering the region uninhabitable.Interview: Susanne Alpert 2053 :Miriam Technologies win the 2053 Nobel Prize for Physics for its green robots. :FAS at this point dominates the military market with its automated defense platforms. 2056 :Miriam Technologies win the 2056 Rachel Carson Award for Environmental Progress. 2057 :Earth's first colony ship, the Odyssey, is destroyed and its remains are rendered into space debris. 2063 :April 29 - One of the largest synchronized police actions in US history. The homes of more than seven hundred private citizens were raided, and more than five hundred arrests were made for the crime of "inciting criminal behavior using private informational processes". News media debate the legality of the raids and the justification.1st Amendment Virtual? 2064 :October 31 - Ted Faro and Elisabet Sobeck meet to discuss a rapidly worsening crisis concerning the Chariot line of peacekeepers, which are not responding to commands.Record: 31 Oct 2064 :November 1 - Elisabet Sobeck confirms Ted Faro's worst fears: the machines have gone rogue and are rapidly multiplying due to their advanced replication and biomatter refueling systems. Elisabeth estimates the world has 15 months left until the swarm kills everything and everyone.Record: 1 Nov 2064 :November 3 - Elisabet strong-arms Ted Faro into funding Project Zero Dawn. She later meets with General Aaron Herres and the Joint Chiefs of Staff inside US Robotics Command.Record: 3 Nov 2064 :Project Zero Dawn commences development. :Operation: Enduring Victory is implemented. 2065 :March 27: During a conversation between Elisabet Sobeck and GAIA, GAIA first develop a sense of sadness regarding to the Quaternary Extinction Event.Gaia Log: 27 March 2065 :June 5: Elisabet Sobeck and Ted Faro argues over installing a kill switch in GAIA. GAIA breaks the stalemate and voluntarily accept a necessary safeguard.Gaia Log: 5 June 2065 :November: Estimated date for the complete collapse of atmospheric oxygen, after which human soldiers require rebreathing apparatuses to operate in the open, and civilians will only be able to survive inside sealed structures.Biosphere Degradation 2066 :January 13: As the Faro Plague begin to wipe out the last remnants of life on Earth, GAIA comfort Elisabet Sobeck by reassuring that Project Zero Dawn will succeed.Gaia Log: 13 January 2066 :February: Estimated date of the annihilation of exposed human populations. :March: Estimated date of the extinction of macrobiotic land organisms. :General Herres informs Elisabet Sobeck that a projected collapse of Wichita, Kansas has happened and US Robotics Command will be assaulted by five Horus-class Titans in 34 hours. General Herres gives his testimonial to Sobeck to be archive in APOLLO before making his final farewell with Sobeck.SecureCom EVZD-XX1X011X :GAIA Prime facility seals itself. A malfunction at one of the hatches is detected that will allow signal to bleed out, alerting the Faro Swarm. Elisabet Sobeck equips an armored environment suit and seals the hatch and is stranded outside. :Ted Faro's increasingly erratic behavior reaches its peak and locks out all GAIA Prime facility personnel. Ted then purges the APOLLO database and kills all GAIA Prime personnel. 2068 :Estimated year of the extinction of marine life. 22nd Century 2126 :Estimated year for GAIA to decrypt and generate deactivation codes to the machine swarm and build MINERVA transmission arrays to broadcast them. :Esimated year for GAIA to begin construction of HEPHAESTUS Cauldron facilities. 23th Century 24th Century 2326 :March 26 - ELEUTHIA CRADLE E9 releases inhabitants due to the exhaustion of the food supply. CRADLE E9 suspends operations and seals itself. 2361 :Estimated year for the terraformation process to be minimally capable of supporting life. 2363 :Estimated year for ELEUTHIA Cradle facilities to begin artificially gestating humans, raising them and educating them via APOLLO Education and Archive systems. 2381 :Earliest estimate where humans can begin repopulating the world. 25th Century 26th Century 27th Century 28th Century 29th Century 30th Century 31st Century 3017 :Jiran becomes the 13th Sun-King. 3020 - Events of Horizon Zero Dawn begin :August 26 08:45 - A mysterious signal is sent to GAIA and causes subordinate functions to become erratic and self-aware. Sub-function HADES attempts to seize control of terraforming system. GAIA initiates self-destruct of Gaia Prime reactor to prevent HADES from gaining control. On the same day ELEUTHIA CRADLE E9 is ordered to begin gestation of #K1A1-4510. :The mountain containing Gaia Prime explodes in a massive explosion and its effects are seen as far as Meridian. Many religious figures contemplate on this event, seeing it as an ominous sign. :The Derangement begins: machines under the control of GAIA loose command and control links and become more hostile. More dangerous and combat oriented machines begin appearing. :The Red Raids begins: under significant pressure from the now hostile machines, The "Mad Sun-King" Jiran orders raids against neighboring tribes and villages to take slaves for sacrifices to appease the machine's aggression. 3021 :April 4 09:30 - Aloy born in ELEUTHIA CRADLE E9 - BROOD 1 facility. She is subsequently taken in by members of the Nora Tribe and cast out by the tribe.Chamber B1-001Operations Log :October - Aloy is named by Rost with the blessing of High Matriarch Teersa. 3027 :Aloy falls into a subterranean ruin and obtains a Focus. :Aloy saves an injured Teb from a group machines using her Focus as tool, highlighting its advanced abilities to her. :Aloy begins her training with Rost to participate in the Proving. 3030 :The Sawtooth is first sighted. 3036 :Ersa is captured and is sent to the Sun-Ring to be sacrificed. Ersa kills two kestrels and earns the honor of being a palace slave. Ersa becomes friends with Prince Avad who secretly frees her so she may return home. 3038 :Jiran executes his son and favored heir Prince Kadaman for the crime of demanding an end to the raids and sacrifices. Second-in-line Prince Avad flees the next day with loyal soldiers to Oseram territory. :Avad makes an alliance with Ersa and the Oseram to overthrow Jiran and spends several months preparing to take Meridian. :Liberation of Meridian -Jiran is overthrown and slain by his son Avad with help from the Oseram Freebooters and Carja rebels. Avad becomes the 14th Sun-King and ends the Red Raids. Loyalist forces call this day the "Fall of Meridian". Helis flees with Prince Itamen, Dowager Queen Nasadi and High Sun-Priest Bahavas. :Carja Civil War begins. Loyalists of the Mad Sun-King clash against followers of the 14th Sun-King and his Oseram allies. The Shadow Carja take the Citadel at Sunfall and the surrounding areas as their capital. :Sylens, under the guidance of Hades, recruits members of the Shadow Carja and the Mad King's Champion Helis to form Eclipse. 3040 :Aloy journeys to Mother's Heart to participate in the Proving. Aloys meets Onlin and Erend.HADES issues kill order for Aloy. Helis orders Eclipse forces to abandon their prior tasks and head for Nora lands. :The Proving Massacre - Eclipse massacre the Proving participants. Helis attempts to kill Aloy but is stopped by Rost. Helis mortally wounds Rost who utilizes the last of his strength to throw Aloy to safety before being vaporized by an Eclipse explosion. :Nora send a war party for a retaliatory attack but are ambushed and slaughtered. War-Chief Sona goes missing. References Category:Lore